


No One Else For Me

by KaitlynneCaldwell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynneCaldwell/pseuds/KaitlynneCaldwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Smith is taken on the perfect date by her boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else For Me

“ **Sarah, get out of bed lazy!** ” a loud voice shouted in my ear.  
  
“ **Ugh. Why? It’s too early.** ” I groaned wondering why Louis was in my house. My eyes were shut but could see the sunlight shine through the room as Louis opened up my blinds.  
  
“ **I’m taking you out today. Try to look presentable for once.** ” Louis replied while turning around to wink at me.  
  
“ **You should try following your own advice.** ” I retorted.  
  
“ ** _Ha_. _Ha_. _Ha_. Very funny. Now get up!** ” The door slammed shut, startling me. I dragged myself out of bed, starting to get ready for the day.  
  
After many hours of trying to make myself look perfect (or close to it), I inspected myself in the mirror. My long curly brown hair flowed down complimenting my hazel eyes. I stepped out to see Louis in a suit.  
  
“ **Wow. You look beautiful.** ” Louis said, completely blown away.  
  
I blushed. “ **I hoped you'd like it.** ”  
  
“ **I really do.** ” he grinned while leaning down to place a quick kiss on my lips, causing me to blush even harder.  
  
“ **Now come on. We’re going out!** ” Louis exclaimed happily. He grasped my hand & practically dragged me out the door before I could say anything.  
  
After many times asking where we were going, we arrived at a nice restaurant.  
  
“ **Do you remember the first time we met?** " Louis said looking deeply into my eyes, smiling. " **You were so shy.** ” My mind went back to the time I first met Louis. I was in a club after my boyfriend broke up with me, & I saw Louis there. He had started hitting on me, but being the shy person I was, I kind of rejected him. But he wouldn't take no for an answer, so I gave him a chance. Time seemed to fly by as we talked the rest of the night, letting him see the real side of me.  
  
“ **Yeah, you were really nice to me. I don’t know what happened to you since then.** ” I joked.  
  
“ **Well I guess mean boyfriends don’t take their girlfriends to the London Eye do they?** ” a smirk played on his lips.  
  
“ **You didn’t.** ” I’ve always wanted to go there, but never got the chance.  
  
“ **I was going to... but since I’m such mean boyfriend I might as well go alone.** ” he smiled evilly.  
  
“ **No!! You’re the best boyfriend ever. Please, please, please. Please take me!** ” I whined.  
  
“ **Fine. I could always be a mean boyfriend later, I guess.** ” he winked.  
  
After a delicious meal Louis brought me to my desired destination. We entered the large Ferris wheel. The city lights illuminated the walls. Louis wrapped an arm around me, holding me close. I returned the favor and embraced him, breathing in his heavy scent.  
  
“ ** _I love you._** ” I mumbled, letting the words flow out of my mouth. Realizing what I just said, I started panicking. We’ve never really said that to each other, what if he didn’t feel the same way?  
  
“ **I love you too Sarah.** ” he answered back. I pulled out of the hug, as happy as ever. We both shared a smile and went into kiss. I smiled as our lips connected, falling deeper for him. I knew then that there was no one else for me.


End file.
